Boy Wonder
by Fusion Blaster
Summary: Ash Ketchum has achieved his dream, but now life takes a turn and he must deal with loss and discovery of a legacy. Crossover.
1. Prologue: Found

Boy Wonder

Prologue: Found

In a dark room somewhere in The Kanto region of Indigo Island two figures are thrown in. One was a rather large male and the other a petite female.

"Brock you have any idea what's going on." said the female.

"No Idea Misty. What was the last thing you remember?" said Brock.

"We were looking for anything on Ash in Celedon."

"Same here"

"Well your search is over now." a loud sinister voice said.

"What have you done to him?" Shouted out Misty.

"You are about to find out young lady." As the voice said this the lights came on and both Brock and Misty looked about with looks of awe and shock.

They were in a large circular room with a high ceiling and what seemed to be a booth of some sort along the wall. In the booth was a single man that neither of them had ever seen before. What really had their attention was one young man standing in the middle of the arena. He was dressed in a padded black jumpsuit that seemed to be made to conceal and hold many weapons. It was his face that truly caught their attention. This face they knew quite well.

"Ash! YOU'RE ALIVE!!" Misty called out.

"That is where your mistaken girl. The Boy you knew as Ash Ketchum is dead, and now you shall join him. Viper will kill her now."

The Young man known once to his friends as Ash smirked, pulled out a knife and walked towards them his eyes locked on Misty.

"Ash, snap out of it. You can't do this it's against your nature!" Brock cried out but the young man continued walking towards them.

"It won't work." the man said, "He will kill her first then he will kill you after I order him to. He is completely obedient to me and my master."

Brock rushed out to try and knock some sense physically into his old friend. Just when Brock reached him before he knew what hit him he was knocked away. Slowly Ash walked to Misty. The look in his eyes was the cold look of death and Misty feared rightfully for her life.

When he reached her he raised his hand with the knife up to stab her when she fought back by punching him in the face. Ash smiled as he wiped the blood from his lip. He then backhanded her to the floor. Misty had never felt a blow with that much force behind it. She laid there dazed as Ash raised the knife again to stab her.

"Viper, finish her quickly then kill the other one. Prove your worth. "The man seemed to relish the moment.

Misty began to see the events of the previous months in her mind as Ash brought the knife down to stab her neck...

To be continued...


	2. Broken Wing: Lost

Boy Wonder

Chapter 1: Lost

Several Months earlier:

**"Ladies and Gentlemen** **it's over!!! He's done it. Ash Ketchum has won the Kanto League Championship!! He is now the youngest trainer to ever complete the Pokémon Grand slam!**

Ash jumped off his platform and ran towards his winning pokémon. Pikachu stood there looking tired but triumphant. He picked up his lead pokémon and best friend. He then walked towards his opponent but before he could shake his hand the Crowds had rushed the arena floor and hefted him and Pikachu up in the Air chanting. **KETCHUM! KETCHUM!!!**

Ash was caught up in the moment. He didn't know what to do. He just took it all in with Pikachu on his shoulder. He then wished for some other company only to get it. Before he knew it Ash was tackled from behind. "Ash you did it! I knew you always were capable of it and now you did it!" Misty was holding on to Ash for dear life. Ash unfortunately was getting the life squeezed out of him. However when Misty kissed him on the cheek he really stopped caring.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the world altogether a snide sounding man approached another figure sitting on a throne. 

"Sir" the snide one said "We believe we've located your daughter."

The man spoke with an authoritative voice "Show me and this had better be good."

The servant produced a tape and put it into a nearby Player and Monitor.

"We were watching this broadcast to see if we could find any worthy candidates for the program when we noticed her. He then pause the image to show Delia Ketchum embracing her son holding the trophy.

"Have the boy brought in for the program, by any means necessary." The authoritative one said

"What about the women?" the servant asked.

"She knows the price of betrayal."

* * *

Back at the Indigo plateau in the Indigo Hilton ballroom a celebration was occurring. It was a party to celebrate Ash's victory. The party was going and it was large and lively and all seemed to be having lots of fun. The party wasn't casual but it was comfortable in dress. Which was perfect for Ash since he hated getting dressed up so Ash was only wearing khaki pants and a black button up shirt but his signature hat was missing but his hair was for once styled neatly. 

Ash was surrounded by many of the friends he made on his journey and some of his rivals as well and one of them walked up to Ash with drink in his hand.

"Yo! Ketchum!"

"What AJ?"

AJ walked up to Ash leaned over to him and whispered. "Hey Ketchum any chance we can get anything with something...added to it?"

Ash just stared at AJ for a second blankly "What? What do you mean by added... wait a minute. NO! Not a chance AJ. I'm only 14 no way mom's going to bring any alcohol."

"Oh well I guess I'll have to try the hard way to get with Lara. Well anyways congratulations Ketchum. Just remember, next year your mine." AJ walked of towards the Punch bowl.

"You're welcome to try AJ." Ash replied.

Ash looked around at the large gathering and stood in awe at all the people. He didn't notice the red headed girl walking up behind him. She was dressed in a simple blue dress. Not to long, it reached down about three-quarters of the way down her legs.

"Well Ash. How does it feel to be the Champion." said Misty.

Ash replied "It feels the same as it did last time I won a big tournament."

"It feels that good huh."

"Well of course I'm not sure what to do next."

Then the two heard a third voice speak up.

"Since when did that ever stop you Ash." Brock said.

Ash replied "Well, you do have a point there Brock. It's just that this time. I don't know. I can feel something coming."

Misty just smirked and said "I never thought I'd see the day Ash Ketchum would get nervous about his future."

"Oh ha ha Mist. Actually I was thinking of staying Home for a while. Rest up and relax before heading out for a while."

Brock asked "Where you plan on heading after the leagues here?"

Ash Looked up to the ceiling and said "Actually I was thinking of heading Stateside and the league there. Then after that maybe heading south and hitting the other American leagues."

Misty looked questioningly at Ash "You sure you want to head that far out. I mean the league is new but they say it's tough. Then again maybe that's why you want to go out there."

"You know Ash, If you're going to go home for a while maybe I should too. I mean I haven't been home for a good amount of time since I left with you guys. How about you? Misty are you going visit your sisters before heading out?"

Misty then seemed to get a wistful look and said "I'm not sure Brock. It would be nice to sleep in my own bed. Not to mention seeing all my pokémon in one place. It would be nice."

Ash sighed "Well I'm going to go mingle a bit with the others. I don't know about you but I want to know why Paul is here."

Ash walked off from his two closest human friends and headed towards the one person he didn't expect to see at his victory party, Paul. "So Paul why are you here. I didn't expect to see you here at **MY **victory party?"

"Motivation." Paul said as he glared.

Ash just stared "Motivation?"

Paul's glare intensified "Yes. I came here to see you revel in this glory. To remind myself of my failure, so that next time Ketchum I will grind you under my heel."

"It's nice to dream Paul." Ash walked off leaving Paul to stew in his anger. "What a whiner." He said to himself.

Ritchie, Tracey, Casey, Duplica, May, Max and Dawn, Ash found them all in the crowd. Even some other surprise appearances showed up besides Paul and AJ, Giselle of all people showed up. Professors Ivy, Elm, Birch and Rowan were also at the party. Brock kept out of the Ivy's line of sight. Ash was tempted to ask the old question but decided not to. Ash enjoyed himself more and more as the night went on. Well at least until it began. Ash wasn't sure whose idea it was but about an hour after eating a band appeared and an impromptu dance started.

Ash was dragged out on the so called Dance Floor by Melody who seemed to enjoy herself much more than Ash did at first but soon he got a smile on his face. After the first dance Ash tried to get off the floor but he was dragged back on by Casey. Then Ash noticed the look on his mother's face, it was a huge grin and it seemed to get larger after every dance. And Dance Ash did, just about every female there danced with him. Some however danced a little more daringly with him than others. Ash could just feel the glare coming From Misty after those. His mother had one dance of course. After that one he thought he would get off the floor but he was stopped by one of few girls he didn't dance with, Giselle.

Giselle just looked at Ash with an almost hungry look in her eyes. Of all the girls Ash danced with she seemed to take the most pleasure in making Ash blush as they danced. Ash tried several times to get away but Giselle seemed to always block his path and proceeded to some how with her dance embarrassed him more usually it involved her butt or her breasts somehow brushing against him provocatively.

As soon as the music ended, Ash shot out of there like a bat out of hell only to be stopped by the one thing he feared more than death. A pissed off Misty.

"Oh Ash don't you owe me a dance." Misty said in sweet voice that was not matching her obviously angry face.

Ash could only look on in fear and say "Sure thing Misty. I was just looking to get you."

"Uh huh."

When the Music started again it was different this time. It was romantic slow dance music this time. Inside his mind Ash was very conflicted. On one had he was glad just to be near Misty. On the other she was still pissed off. However the later point was slowly being drowned out by the very smell of Misty. He also began to notice how she was dressed. The blue dress seemed to complement her developing curves nicely. .

"Are you wearing perfume Misty? It smells nice." He asked as he took her close and began to dance.

Her face softened a bit. "Actually yes I am. I'm glad you noticed it." She thought for a second. "I thought you didn't like the smell of perfume Ash."

"I like how it smells on you Misty. It not as overpowering on you as it was on Giselle." The second Ash said this he regretted it. He knew what was coming next.

"Ash Ketchum you are an unmitigated bastard! I can't believe you would... you... you." Misty let go of Ash and turned around. "You dance all night with those floozies and then when you dance with me you bring up the worst one of all. Good night Ash." Misty just stormed off in a huff leaving Ash alone on the dance floor.

"Misty, wait! I didn't mean to..." Ash tried to get her attention and followed her off back into the main party. "Misty please say something."

"Ash I don't want to talk right now. I really don't feel like yelling at your party. I'm not sure if I ever want to speak to you again. Good night Ash Ketchum." Misty then walked off from the party and out into the hotel.

Ash just stood there for a second by himself then muttered one word "Damn."

* * *

For the next several days while they stayed in Indigo City Ash tried to speak to Misty but each time she made an effort to either leave the room or she ignored his presence completely. That was until she went with him to his home. However, she had made it known that she was to be there for a few more days before she would be leaving for her own home. Delia and Brock both tried to get her to talk to him but to no avail. Nothing seemed to work. Then the night before Misty planed to leave Delia made a special dinner and Ash tried one last time to speak to her before leaving.

Ash waked up to the guest room Misty was staying in and approached her as she was packing some things.

"Misty I need to talk to you." Ash just looked on as she continued to pack her things up silently. "Okay if you don't want to talk back that's fine but, please I need you listen to me." Ash then waked up to the small table in the room and picked up a picture on it. It was a picture of him and Misty taken at the festival at Maiden's Peak during the first league badge collecting journey four years earlier. It was only Ash and Misty in their kimonos since it was Brock who took the picture. They were both smiling broadly with each of their arms on the others shoulders facing the camera.

"I remember this. That was one of the best parties I've ever been to. We both had a lot of fun that night didn't we Mist." Ash turned and looked at her only for her to angrily snatch the picture out of his hands.

"Ash, get the hell out of here. I'm leaving tomorrow and that's that." Misty said as she continued to just glare at him.

Ash just looked at her for a moment "Okay, Misty if you want to go I won't stop you, but I will miss you. You, Pikachu aside, are my best friend and..." Ash seemed like he was about to break down but at that moment the sound of the door being pounded was heard.

Both Ash and Misty ran down the stairs to see what was going on. They came down only to see the door kicked down. In walked a teenager only few years older then Ash. He stood as tall as Brock if not taller with long black hair that reached down to his shoulders with a face panted red around his eyes and white everywhere else. He was wearing a black jumpsuit that seemed to holding various weapons. The most obvious he had being a large curved sword and a pistol at his side. His face was a gruesome smile that promised to bring harm to all in the house.

"Ah you must be Ash. I'm here to bring you in." He said as his smile seemed to only darken the door.

Ash just stood there defiantly at the bottom of the stairs and said "The hell you will."

"Oh I'm afraid I must. You see if you come peacefully I won't have to Harm everyone in this home. Starting with Ms.Waterflower there behind you.

Ash stood there and his face became scowl of rage. "You do that and that sword will be sticking threw your chest." He reached for a pokéball on his belt only to find none. "_Damn it, Ketchem you know all your Pokémon are at the professors. Hell so are are everyone else's even Mimey." _He berated himself mentally.

Brock and Delia at this point made their presence known. Delia eyes opened in shock.

"Ash get out of here! Now! All of you get out! Run and don't stop running!" Delia screamed out in panic hoping to get the children out."

"Not so fast Mrs. Ketchum. You're part of my mission as well. You're to be eliminated." He started to draw his sword from its scabbard on his back only to be stopped by Ash charging into him knocking him into the next room as he cried out "Misty! Brock! RUN!"

Misty just stood there stunned "No Ash I'm not leaving with out you!"

Delia just grabbed Misty and pushed her into Brock "Both of you run! Go to the Professor and get help! I'll send Ash after you! GO NOW!!" she ordered.

Brock just ran off nearly dragging Misty with him. They only stopped at one sound.

A gunshot, which was quickly followed by another.

Misty could only just cry out "AAAASSSSSHHHH!!!!!"

* * *

Several months later in a large circular room somewhere in the Kanto region Misty Waterflower with tears in her eyes looked into the eyes of her would be killer...Ash Ketchum and say

"I'm sorry Ash. I'm so sorry." and then there was a flash of green light...

To be continued...

Author's notes: At long last I get around to the rewrite of this fic. For those of you only catching it now and not before, This is a crossover fic. I had to take it down due to changing their policy about lyrics in stories. I took it down since I wanted to revise it anyway so here it is now. I hope you enjoy it. A no-prize to anyone new who guesses the crossover.


	3. Broken Wing: Questions and Answers

**Boy Wonder**

Chapter 2: Questions and Answers.

Brock was dazed. Never in his life had he been hit like that. The Stars were still spinning around his head. He shook his head clear and stood up only to see something that scared him dearly.

Ash was standing over Misty with a knife. He noticed the tears in her eyes as she said "I'm sorry Ash. I'm so sorry."

Then in a flash of green light it happened...

From Misty's left the wall was brought down and three figures rushed into the room. Two of them took flight. One headed towards the booth almost faster than Brock could follow. Then the one figure on the ground threw something from his hands and knocked the knife from Ash's hand.

Ash stood there stunned for a moment unsure what to do. Then he lunged at Misty in a rage only to be stopped by a clear green six foot tall wall that appeared in front of him.

"Sorry buddy. I can't let you do that." The first figure in the air came up closer to Misty and Ash. It was a black man wearing a nearly skintight costume that was mostly green. It was black on the arms with white gloves; on his chest was a white circle with a green lantern.

Brock's mind had finally caught up with his eyes as he saw who one of the figures was. "Oh. My god! It's the Green Lantern!"

Green Lantern just looked and smiled at Brock. He landed on the ground and helped Misty to her feet. "Don't worry miss we're here to help."

Misty after getting up looked over to Ash who was getting up from running into the wall Green Lantern had placed in the way. "We have to help him. He's not himself."

GL just said "Don't worry miss your boyfriend will be fine soon."

Misty was about to respond to that when she noticed Ash had backed off. Then just as suddenly he ran forward and tried to jump over the six foot wall. At first it appeared that he was going to clear the wall when suddenly a large figure covered in black seemed to intercept Ash in mid-air tackling Ash back into the ground. Both rolled along for a second on the ground when the lager figure rolled back into a standing position. He was dressed in black and grey with black emblem of a bat on his chest. His very presence was one of intimidation. Ash got up a second later and attacked the Batman head on. He attacked with a fury Misty and Brock had never seen in him and the Green Lantern seemed to get a worried look on his face because he had not seen Batman on the defensive. Then suddenly before anyone knew what had happened The Batman hit Ash with a tranquilizer in his arm knocking him out.

Green Lantern then disbursed the wall he created and then he saw something he thought he'd never see. A young woman was yelling at Batman.

"YOU JERK!! YOU COULD HAVE HURT HIM!!! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!!! Misty screams seemed to reverberate all over the circular room. She then rushed to her friend's side and cradled his head in her lap.

Batman just stood there almost visibly stunned but then he just replied "Don't worry he'll be fine."

Brock then looked around then noticed the Booth that the man was speaking from. It was empty.

"Hey where did that guy go?"

The Green Lantern just looked up "Don't worry J'onn has him."

Misty looked up "Who?"

The Green Lantern just looked at Misty and said "J'onn J'onzz the Martian Manhunter. You know the big green blur that shot past you when we came in. Speaking of whom, there he is now."

Misty and Brock then noticed some one actually coming threw the wall like a Ghost. He then spoke in a deep and almost indescribable voice. "He is now unconscious in the next room. I was however able to get some information on this young man."

Misty looked up at the Martian. "What happened to him? Why is he like this?" She seemed about to come to tears over her friend.

J'onn just looked at Misty. "Do not worry Misty. Ash will be fine after we treat him."

"Treat him... Treat him for what? Wait how did you know my name?" Misty asked.

"He's the Martian Manhunter. Misty He's a telepath. He probably read your mind." Brock answered then continued "The Justice League. We've been saved by the Justice League. Wow."

"Actually I got it from the man in the next room. But to answer you question. He's been tortured and brainwashed. Like all the others."

Misty just clutched Ash closer to herself as Brock asked "There are others?"

Now the cold voice of the Bat was heard as he said "Yes but it seems that this one was the further along in the process."

J'onn just looked at the Batman "Yes the others can be treated normally. Ash here is going to need my help."

"You mean right here?" Misty asked.

The Manhunter replied "No, it would be best if we took him to the satellite."

The Green Lantern looked at Misty clutching Ash to her chest "J'onn I don't think she's going to want to leave his side."

J'onn was about to reply but Batman interrupted him "As long as they stay out of the way."

* * *

The Next thing they knew they were being flown off to the moon by the Green Lantern. It was only minutes before they were at the Justice League Satellite orbiting the earth.

Upon arrival at the Satellite both Misty and Brock were awestruck at the magnificent space station. When they entered the docking bay J'onn quickly retrieved a hovering stretcher. "I will need to be alone with him in order to treat him. I'm afraid you'll have to wait for that then you will be able to see him again."

Misty was about to protest until Brock put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Misty If he's not safe here in the base of the world's greatest superheroes he won't be safe anywhere."

"Okay Brock if you say so, but still we haven't seen him in over seven months. We did it we finally got him back." Misty for the first time since finding herself in that room smiled and Brock returned the smile.

The Green Lantern walked up to the smiling teenagers "So is there anyone you two need to contact?"

The pair then looked at each other "The Professor!"

The Hero raised an eyebrow in question and asked "Who?"

Misty then took the fore "Professor Oak. He's a friend of ours and Ash. We've kind of used his home as a base for our search." Then she noticed something. "Hey were did big black and scary go off to?"

Green Lantern then looked around "Batman just does that. I think he enjoys freaking people out like that. Okay then first stop the com room."

As they walked off to the com room Brock asked "So that was the Batman. I didn't think he was real. What kind of powers does he have?"  
Lantern smiled and replied "If I told you, you'd freak out. It's almost unbelievable what he does."

Once they reached the Com room they were almost overwhelmed by it. "Uhhh, how do we call him?" Misty asked

GL smiled "Well this Professor has a phone right?"

"Yes he has a video phone."

"That's even better. You see that keypad right there." He pointed at a keypad next to Misty and when they nodded he continued "Just dial his number"

Brock looked incredulously at him "It's that simple?"

GL got a smug look on his face "We're the Justice League. We have a direct line to the President. I think a simple phone call isn't a problem."

"He's got a point there doesn't he Misty." Brock looked over to his friend only to see her already dialing the number.  
The phone rang for a minute or two before some one finally picked it up. It was a groggy looking Tracey "Uhhh...hello?"

Misty spoke up "Tracey go get the professor. Now!"

"Misty is that you? You have any idea what time it is. Its 2:20 in the fricken morning. The Professor is asleep and he hates being woken up at this time of the night"

Misty's patience had run out "That's not important right now. Go get the Professor NOW!!"

"Okay then." Tracey then opened his eyes some more and seemed to notice something "Misty is that the Green Lantern standing next to you or is it that my mind is still messed up from **lack of sleep?"**

"It's the Lantern Tracey."

Tracey then snapped awake fully. "I'll go get him." Tracey then dropped the receiver and ran off calling the Professor as he did so.

GL looked over to Brock and asked "Is she like that normally?"

"Nah. She's a bit more subdued right now. It's probably because we found Ash."

"Whoa" then he thought "Mental note: Don't piss off the girl."

Then the Professor came on the Video Phone. "Misty, Brock is that you?"

"We're here Professor Oak." Misty once again took the dominate role.

"Okay you found Ash?"

"Yes. Well sort of anyway. It's more like we were taken to him. Anyway he's safe now."

"Misty I have a quick question. Where are you?"

"We are on the Justice League satellite."

The Professor raised his eyebrows "It seems you'll have quite a tale to tell when you get here."

"We'll be there as Soon as Ash wakes up." She looked over to the Green Lantern again "Any idea on when that is?"

His ring glowed softly for a second and he closed his eyes. When they opened he said "Most likely not till morning."

The Professor then spoke up again "Well I have to make some other calls and get some sleep. I recommend you do the same. It's far too late to be talking much anyway. Good night"

All three stood there for a second till GL spoke "Well that was abrupt. Your friend was right when he said he was grumpy when sleepy."

Brock then yawned "He's got a point though Misty. It's late and we both could use some sleep." He looked over to the emerald crusader "Is there a lounge or something where we could lay down for a while?"

He began to lead them out the door "Oh we got some spare rooms her for when one of us stays a few days on monitor duty. Hell I used them last time I was between apartments."

Brock looked at GL curiously "You don't live here?"

GL frowned "No I do have a life outside of saving the world you know." He then stopped when he noticed a flashing light on a panel in the room. He walked over to it. "A message for him? Okay." His ring again glowed for second then he walked back towards Brock and Misty outside the communications room.  
"What was that about?" Misty asked.

"It was call for someone. I let him know he's got one. Now let me show you to your accommodations."

* * *

Later on in the small apartment they were given Misty sat up in the bed.. She couldn't sleep.

"This is too much. First me and Brock follow up on that rumor of Ash being sighted in Celedon. Then while asking around town the two of us get taken and knocked out. When we wake up we're taken out of the cells we were in then thrown that room." She got up and starting pacing around. "Then there was all that craziness in that room. Would he have... no I refuse to believe that Ash would have killed me. Not a chance. He would have stopped himself. I know it." Misty just paced the bedroom far into the night and into the morning. She didn't realize how long she was pacing until Brock knocked on her door.

"Misty are you awake?"

"Yeah Brock"

"I got breakfast out here and something else."

"What something?"

"Just come on."

"Okay. Okay one second."

When Misty came out she saw Brock standing in front of the table which had breakfast holding a belt. It was her Belt with her pokéballs.

"Oh! My GOD!" She rushed over and picked up one certain pokéball. She released the pokémon inside.

"Azurill!" A small blue mouse like pokémon came out and trotted towards Misty

"Oh Azurill! I'm so sorry. Brock I completely forgot that we didn't have our Pokémon in that room."

"Don't feel too bad Misty neither did I."

"Where were they?"

"Still in that place apparently."

"Then how did they get here."

"I'm not sure. I got up to make something to eat and there our belts were."

"Who went and got them then?"

Then off to their side a voice answered her question. "I did."

Both looked to the now open door and standing there in red and blue was Earths greatest hero. His very presence was one of strength and power. He smiled at the two slack jawed teens. Superman just walked casually over to both of them. Misty recovered first.

"Thank you very much sir."

"None needed Misty. That is your name right?" She nodded. "Therefore you must be Brock correct.

Brock nodded dumbly "It's...it's him. Right here in front of me."

Misty then glared at her friend "Can't we go anywhere with out you making a fool of yourself... wait a minute. You go crazy over sweaty men in tights?"

Brock then looked at Misty "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! It's just that it's him. It's Superman. You have any idea how many times he's saved the world."

Superman spoke up "It's really not that many times."

Misty just folded her arms "You didn't get like that when you saw Ash after he saved the world."

The Man of Steel raised an eyebrow at this. "Well it certainly seems you have lived interesting lives."

Brock then replied "Sometimes I think a bit too interesting. I want to thank you for getting our pokémon as well. It's been a bit hectic these last few days and well. I hate to think I forgot about mine."

"Well he is your friend after all. I can understand why you were concerned about him." Superman smiled and both Misty and Brock seemed a bit more comfortable around him.

Misty then wondered about someone "Can you tell us how Ash is?"

Superman then replied "J'onn finished his treatment earlier this morning but Ash is still asleep. It looks like he'll be that way for a while still. We won't know for sure how he is until then."

Misty then got a worried look on her face "I see. Can I go see him?"

"Of course you can. I have Monitor duty this morning so Diana will show you over to the Medical ward."

Misty then thought "Oh no. He's going to do it again and make us look like idiots."

Then the door swished open and in walked in the leading female hero. Wonder Woman. "Someone say my name?"

Misty quickly looked over to Brock and prepared to wince then grab his ear. She didn't need to. Brock's eyes got wider then she had ever seen them get then his jaw drooped a bit. He seemed ready to say something but it never left his mouth. Brock then just fainted and fell out of his chair. Misty then thought "Well that was unexpected."

* * *

Later on that day in room in the medical ward some one was waking up.

His eyes sight was still a bit fuzzy but then they cleared a bit "An unfamiliar ceiling. Oh man I have a headache." Ash then sat up to look around the room the ceiling was a part of. "Where in the blue hell am I?" Then he noticed Misty sleeping in a chair with Azurill also asleep in her lap.

No I don't want to wake her he thought. Then Ash grabbed his head in pain as the last few months memories crashed into his mind. In particular the events of the night before. "I was going to do it." He thought "Oh lord I was going to kill...

Ash's line of though was broken with the opening of the door. It was Brock with a smile that seemed to grow as he looked on at his friend. "Hey, you sleepyhead. Long time no see huh."

"Yeah. Brock where are we?"

"We are in the medical ward of the Justice League satellite."

"No seriously"

"Seriously"

"How? Never mind. Is Pikachu here?"

"No sorry. He's at the Professors. He will be glad to see you when he does. Poor guy's been moping the whole time."

"It's been months since I've seen my little buddy. I can't wait."

"He knows how long it's been. What else does he remember?" He thought then spoke "So what do you reme..."Brock was then interrupted by Ash

"I can't wait to get back home. When do we leave?"

"Well I guess as soon as I tell one of the members of the Justice League."

"Well hurry on then. I can't wait to get home."

Brock looked at Ash quizzically "Sure no problem but what about Misty?"

"Don't worry about her I'll get her up."

"Okay but If I come back and you out because she pummeled you don't say I didn't warn you."

"I'll take my chance Brock-o" Then thought guiltily "Not to mention I deserve it."

"Okay then it's your funeral." Brock then left closing the door after him

Ash then got out of bed. He noticed he was still in the same jumpsuit from the night before. I can't wait to get out of this. I wonder how mom is. Probably worried sick over me. He then walked over to Misty. "Okay here we go." He then started to shake Misty awake. She woke up rather easily.

"Uhhh what? What is it?"

Ash couldn't help but smile. "Hey Mist long time no see."

Azurill at this point got a rude awaking since the little mouse went flying in the air as Misty tackled Ash to the ground and started to shake him violently "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN ASK KETCHUM! IF YOU DO I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!!"

"I'm sorry Misty. Really I am" He seemed to mean every word and also seemed to have no fight in him. Then he caught Azurill in his free hand before the little pokémon crashed into the ground. "Can't have that happening now can we little guy."  
"Oh Azurill I'm so sorry. Thank you Ash." She then sat up still on top of Ash when the Door opened up and in walked in Brock, Superman and the Martian Manhunter.

Brock looked on and smiled "Maybe we should come back later."

"THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!" they said in unison as they both leaped up and Misty this time caught he baby pokémon as it flew up into her arms and held it tight.

Brock then got a smug look "Maybe not but if there was no interruption?" The blush on both teens' faces told everything.

Ash then composed himself and turned to J'onn. "I want to thank you very much for helping me. I can never repay you for what you've done or what you all prevented me from doing.

J'onn then smiled "No thanks are necessary Ash. It's what we do. Now let's get you home now shall we." All three friends nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

Later on once the Martian Manhunter and Superman had dropped off at Professor Oak's home and lab Ash was about to be reunited with some other friends.

Ash nearly ran into the home but stopped and turned to his friends. "Okay one last stop then I can go home. You said my pokémon are here right?" They nodded and once Ash turned around to knock on the door they looked at each other sadly.

The Door quickly opened and both Professor Oak and Tracey were standing there. "ASH!" Then they both grabbed him and dragged him in Brock walked in after then Misty before going in looked over the horizon "Hmmm. It looks like a storm is coming. It's a nasty looking one too." Then she closed the door behind her.

Inside the mood quickly became a jovial one despite the storm that started up shortly after their arrival. The Story of the previous day was quickly recounted to Oak and Tracey as they walked to the back to the lab.

The Professor then opened up one door "Oh Pikachu. Some one is here to see you."

"Pi ka" was the despondent reply.

Ash walked into the room and saw his first pokémon sitting there sadly back turned to him. "Hey pikapal how are you doing?"

Almost instantly pikachu sprang up and turned around. "PIKA-PI!!!" Before anyone knew it Ash was knocked to the floor with a happy pikachu holding on to him for dear life.

"I missed you too Pikachu." He then got up with Pikachu still clinging on to him for dear life. "So where are the rest?

Professor Oak handed Ash a full belt of pokémon. "Well here are some but most are out on the reserve. "I think you should at least see some of them now and later we can see the rest."

Ash then relased the pokémon from their balls to see Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Totodile, Donphan, Staravia, and Chimchar. All the pokémon ran to the boy and tackled him to the ground in a pile up on top of the lost trainer.

The whole room was filled with happiness. Then there was a knock at the door. Tracey then went to the door. When he came back two more familiar faces, dripping wet from the rain, came along with one he expected much more then the other but neither one was the one he was hoping for. As it were only Ritchie and Gary. Ash was a little dumbstruck.

"What are you two doing here?" He said.

Gary leaned against the wall. "Well you goober. Like these two." He pointed towards Misty and Brock. "We were searching high and low for your butt."

Ritchie nodded in agreement "Of course one of us should have known that they would find you. Of course we might have had a better chance if this ego manic hadn't been stopping every other day for something or another."

Gary glared at him "Hey I didn't see you complaining when we stopped to talk to any of those girls the last few months!"

Brock decided to intervene before things got too nasty. "Okay how about I make us something to eat."

Ash got teary-eyed "I haven't had one of your meals in months. Go. GO NOW!!"

Brock smiled "Okay, I will just give me a little while and you'll get the meal of a lifetime."

* * *

Not long after that the meal Brock promised was served and it was to Ash absolutely delightful. The meal conversation was casual except for a mild argument between Ash and Gary about the formers eating habits. This was ended by Richie revealing Gary's was no better on the road. This got a laugh out of everyone. Then Ritchie and Gary were caught up on how Ash was found. Ash then got a serious look on his face.

"Guys I want to seriously thank you for trying to find me." Then his serious face turned a bit sad and he looked at both Brock and Misty. "Even if it had got you all killed."

Misty then looked over to Ash. "Ash I know you never would have done anything to hurt us."

Ash stood up and walked over to the rain pelted window. Ash looked sourly outside "Thanks for your vote of confidence." His demeanor however did not change.

Then Brock spoke up "Hey she's right. We have faith in you Ash." He then chuckled and rubbed his chin. "I just wish I didn't find out how hard of a punch you have."

Ash continued staring out into the rain. "I really am sorry about that Brock."

The breeder put his hand on his friends shoulder "No problem and you're welcome."

"Guys I was just wondering something. Is my mom out looking for me too? Is that why she isn't here?"

Everyone else looked at each other. Then the Professor stood up and walked towards Ash. "Ash I have something to tell you."

* * *

The Rain was pounding on Ash as he marched forward he was wearing his normal clothes and hat. Pikachu was riding on his shoulder. "No it can't be true. It just can't."

Misty and Brock were following just behind him under and umbrella. They had been the only ones with the heart to go with him.

Misty then called out to Ash. "Come on Ash it's raining cats and dogs. Can't we do this when the storm ends?" Ash just continued forward.

Then he saw it, his home. Ash broke out in a run. He opened up the fence gate and ran around the side of the house. Looking around the back yard he then turned toward the small hill further on. Up the hill he ran and there at the top it was... a headstone.

Delia Ketchum

Beautiful Woman and Devoted Mother

Ash just stood there for a moment. "Mom... no"

Ash's hat fell off and sunk to his knees. Then Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and turned to him. "Pika-pi." Ash then hugged the electric mouse to him and began to cry.

By this time Misty and Brock reached the grave site. Misty began to approach Ash when Brock stopped her. "No Misty. He needs to grieve."

"I know that Brock."

Unknowingly to each of them another figure approached them. He was tall at least 6 feet tall. He carried a large black umbrella and was wearing a black overcoat. He came up behind them.

"Excuse me."

The both were startled and turned around. Misty spoke. "Can we help you?"

"Yes, is that Ash Ketchum over there?"

"Yes it is. Why do you want to know."

"My name is Bruce Wayne... I'm his father."

**To Be Continued...**

Next Chapter: Ash meets his father for the first time. He then is informed of the secrets his mother kept from him. Then a decision is made. Be here next time for the next chapter of Boy Wonder.

Author's Notes: Okay I know what you're thinking. WTF is this guy smoking. A Batman crossover? The idea came to me when I was talking to my friend Classic Cowboy. Who I owe many thanks BTW. And it just snowballed from there. I just have this to tell you. If you stick with it you're in for one hell of a ride. And if you're wondering I'm using the Animated series continuity for the most part. I'll add in some stuff from the comics as time goes by or that I think will work for this story. Well until next time.


	4. Broken Wing: End of One Life

Boy Wonder

Chapter 3: The End of One life...

What has gone before: Ash won the Kanto League winning a triple crown of Tournaments in his region. Then after returning home Ash was kidnapped. Misty and Brock 8 months later found Ash but under circumstances they didn't expect. Ash had been brain-washed, tortured and turned into a killing machine and then he attacked them. However before a killing blow could be delivered to Misty three members of the Justice League, the Martian Manhunter, The Green Lantern and Batman stopped him from killing his friends. His sanity restored Ash went on to Professor Oak's lab and recovered his pokémon only to discover one more tragedy. His Beloved Mother had died. Then at the grave site a man approached and revealed himself to be Ash's father. His name... Bruce Wayne. Now we find our heroes reaction to this startling revelation.

* * *

Misty and Brock just stood there in shock. This man who stood before them was Ash's own father. Both had assumed that Ash's father was dead. He had never talked about him before and neither knew what to say for a moment. Then Bruce looked towards Misty "Are you his girlfriend?"

Misty just sighed sadly "No we're just friends. Both Brock and I are his friends."

Bruce then looked to Ash in front of the Grave who didn't hear them speak or didn't care "I take it that's... her grave." Both of them nodded in the affirmative.

Bruce then walked toward Ash and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Come on, you need to get out of the rain." Then he heard something.

"Pi...ka"

Bruce then kneeled down and saw that Ash had fainted. He then flashed back to years before... another scared, lonely boy grieving over his parents' grave. "I'm sorry my son." He thought. "I wish I had known about... I wish I had been there. Then maybe you wouldn't be going threw what I did. Damn it Talia, why didn't you tell me." He looked over to Brock his face serious "You what's your name?"

"It's Brock sir." The breeder answered.

"Brock please give her the umbrella and come over here." He quickly did so. "Now hold this." Brock took Bruce's umbrella and held it up. As soon as Brock did that Bruce picked Ash up in his arms, which freed a trapped Pikachu who gladly cha'd a thanks, then he carried Ash back to the house. Both Misty and Brock noticed that now the lights were on in the home.

Misty decided to ask the obvious question "Mr. Wayne"

He continued walking forward without stopping. "Yes"

"Who's in the house?"

Bruce answered quickly "That would be my butler Alfred."

"Oh."

Upon reaching the backdoor a somber dignified gentleman opened the door. "I take it this is Ash sir."

"Yes Alfred it is."

Alfred held the door for everybody and closed it after him. "I take it you are friends of young Ash."

"Yes I'm Brock and this is Misty. We've known Ash for about 4 years now."

"Very good sir."

Bruce had looked around then turned to the teens "Where is Ash's room?"

Misty automatically answered "Upstairs the second door on the right." Alfred raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Thank you." Bruce then went up the stairs with Ash.

"Do you two stay here often?"

Brock then turned around "When we weren't wandering the world on Ash's journey we where here. To be honest this is almost as much our home as Ash's."

"So I take it you have your own rooms then?"

Misty then answered "Yes the two extra Bedrooms were ours. Ummm Mister..."

"Alfred, Alfred Pennyworth. You may call me Alfred though."

Misty looked pensive "Alfred did Mr. Wayne know about Ash?"

"No, I'm afraid not. He didn't find out until earlier today when Prof. Oak called."

Brock then released a breath he didn't know he was holding "Well leave it to her. At least Ash didn't have a deadbeat dad. Still I wonder why he didn't know about him."

Misty then started to steam. She was just looking for something to rant about. "Well he didn't have to be so bossy towards us. He just ordered us around like some cold-hearted bastard. Doesn't he have any idea what has happened to Ash."

She didn't notice Bruce had come back down the stairs "Unfortunately I do. I lost my parents in much the same way when I was younger then him."

Misty at that point looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry. Its just that today... so much has happened to us."

Bruce put a hand on her shoulder "I understand. You just need some sleep. You've had a long day."

Brock nodded in agreement "He's right. I know you stayed up all last night pacing around. Ash probably won't wake up until morning anyway. So staying up won't do you any good."

"Alright already, I'll go to sleep." She then marched upstairs and disappeared for the night.

Brock then noticed that 2 other pair of eyes stared at him. "Let me guess. You want me to do the same?"

"Well young sir you yourself don't seem like you have had much rest either."

"Well you're right at that. I assume your staying here?" They nodded in the affirmative. "Well Delia's room is still open and the last guest room is as well. That's downstairs. The basement was converted apparently."

"Very good sir, now you should follow your own advice."

"Well good night Alfred. Good night Mr. Wayne." Brock then headed up to his room.

"Good night."

The Two men stood there for a moment. "This has been an interesting day hasn't it Alfred?"

"Yes I do believe it has sir."

Bruce then sat down in one of the chairs. "I almost can't believe it. I haven't seen Talia in over 15 years and I find out it's because she had my son. I have a son who's almost as old as I've been Batman."

"Ms. Talia was a good woman. I know I didn't know her as well as you did but she did keep a good home it seems."

"Yes from what the Professor told me she raised Ash well."

"Master Bruce I do have one question though."

"What is it?"

"When you were talking to the Professor you didn't seem terribly surprised by what he told you."

"That's because I already knew."

"How sir?"

"J'onn did a routine test of his DNA to check for modifications and the computer noted the similarities. J'onn told me and we did a check. That's when I found out Alfred. I'm just surprised the Professor hadn't called me earlier. If he had I would have searched for him myself. Alfred could you get me some Tea please?"

"Yes of course, Master Bruce." The elder gentleman then walked to the kitchen leaving Bruce to his thoughts.

The Bat sat thinking "Why Talia. Why couldn't you tell me? I would have been there. But could I keep an eye on him full time? What about Ra's is that why you hid him?"

* * *

The next morning Ash awoke in his own bed, Pikachu sleeping beside him. Ash looked around his room. He got up and looked for clean clothes to wear. He looked high and low but could find nothing that fit him. All were too small except the clothes he was wearing. "That's just perfect. So it's either this or that damn jumpsuit. Well this day is off to a great start." Then he started to notice some more of his old things. He smiled and picked up his pokéball styled alarm clock. Then his mind wandered back to the night before he first left on his journey.

"No I can't think about her. I just need to find something to do that's all. I know I'll clean this place up a bit. That'll take my mind off things." Ash then started to pick up things left on the floor. "Damn I've not even been up 15 minutes and I already made a mess. Mom's... Way to go Ketchum." He nodded his head sadly and got back to cleaning up. Then he noticed something. It was a large envelope on the dresser. He walked over and picked it up.

"Hmmm... What's in this?" He opened it and inside was a picture and note. The picture was of him at the league tournament, just after his victory. Misty had just kissed him on the cheek and Pikachu was riding on his shoulder just living in the moment.

He then started to read the note aloud "Son, I just wanted to tell how proud I am, I always knew you'd be a pokémon master someday, and that day finally here, I'm so happy to be able to see it! And this picture I took, you've kept the secret from your mom quiet well; I do want grandkids just not yet ok? Also later I want to talk to you about your Father. I think it's time we went to see him." Ash just stood there for a second. He started to tremble and he let go of the picture and note. His fist then started to clench open and shut. His mind then flashed back to his own personal hell...

He found himself stripped to the waist strapped to a table. The only light in the room was glaring down on him so he couldn't see only hear.

"You want to be free" It was more of a challenge then a question.

"YES LET ME GO!!" Then Ash felt a harsh sting in his mind and he cried out in pain.

"You want the Pain to stop?" Yet again it was a challenge.

"YES MAKE IT STOP!!"

"THEN EMBRACE THE PAIN! EMBRACE YOUR HATRED AND ANGER AND YOUR PAIN SHALL STOP!"

Then just as he was told he did, but this time his arms and legs were free and he had nothing holding him back from the destroying whatever was in front of him. In this case it was Ash's own room.

With a cry that shook the room the dresser was toppled. The various objects on it that didn't break upon the floor were crushed underfoot. Then pictures on the wall were thrown about crashing against the opposite wall or in one case destroying the mirror. Needless to say this woke up the pokémon sleeping on the bed. Pikachu was totally stunned by the rage showing on his trainers face as he destroyed the room. Pikachu was about to shock some sense into Ash when he noticed the door open and Misty came into the room.

"What's going..."the words stopped in her throat as Ash brought down the bookcase in his room with a resounding crash. Then she quickly came up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Ash stop this now it's not going to do any good!"

Then with a cry Ash spun around throwing a punch right at her face. Misty's eyes lit up with fear as for a split second she believed that it was about to connect. Ash's eyes met hers and that one look of fear was enough to stop his rage. In a show of control neither thought Ash was possible of he stopped his fist from connecting with her nose.

The look of rage in Ash's face was quickly replaced with one of horror. It was the horror of what he had done to his room and what he almost done to Misty. "What..." He turned around at looked at what was left of his room. "What have I done? What have I become?"

"Ash are you okay?" He turned back to Misty and saw the look of worry and pity in her eyes. A look he never wanted to see there. He then ran past Misty and out his door.

Ash ran downstairs and out to the back yard. He stood silently for a second then he headed toward the hill and what was at the top. As he came to the top he noticed he was not the first to reach it. There was man at the top.

"Who's this guy?" Ash wondered "Why does he seem so familiar?"

Bruce placed a single red rose at the grave and stayed in a kneeling position. "Well it's been a long time hasn't it Talia."

Ash got a quizzical look on his face "Who's Talia?"

"Almost 15 years now. Things changed for you didn't they. They had to if you changed your name." Bruce laughed bitterly.

Ash continued to stand there quietly. Curious about the comment from the man before him.

Bruce stood up. "It looks like you made a good life for yourself and Ash. My son seems like a fine young man. I just wish we got to meet under better circumstances."

Ash finally decided to make his presence known. "So do I."

Bruce was then subject to reaction he rarely was used to, surprise. He turned around quickly saw Ash. "Well at least this time you're awake."

Ash then had a sheepish look on his face "Sorry about that. I've always had a knack for sneaking up on people. Mom always said it must have been an inherited trait."

Bruce took a measuring look "What else did she tell you about me?"

"Not much mostly vague things. Not even your name."

Bruce answered the unspoken question. "Well perhaps it's time I should introduce myself. Bruce Wayne."

Then Ash turned thoughtful "So that's where she got it from."

"Get what from?" Now it was Ash's turn to be startled as Misty had come up behind him.

"Where she got my middle name. Ashton Bruce Ketchum."

Misty raised an eyebrow "That's your middle name?"

"Yeah" Ash then looked up in the air "Always wondered where she got it from." Then his gaze turned to the headstone. "Guess now I know."

"Ash what happened back there?"

Bruce then got a curious look. "What happened?'

"Well Mr. Wayne your boy here trashed his room but good."

Bruce nodded then turned to his son. "So Ash, are you going to answer the question?"

Ash turned away from both of their stares. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay then can you tell me why you're wearing the same clothes from last night?"

"Nothing else fits."

"Oh"

Bruce then got a thoughtful look on his face. "I can correct that easily enough. Misty maybe you and Brock should stay here and clean up the mess and I'll get Ash some new clothes."

Ash then turned back to his father. "You don't need to do that. It would be way too much trouble."

"Not really it's not like I can't afford it. Being rich does have benefits after all."

Ash got a questioning look on his face "You're rich?"

Then something clicked for Misty "Wait you're the Bruce Wayne. The millionaire play... philanthropist from Gotham City?"

He gave Misty a look that if it could kill it would make her wish she was dead but his voice did not change tone "Yes I am."

"Still you don't need to."

"Yes I do. You also need to get cleaned up before we go see Prof. Oak. He said he has something we both need to see."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure. Come on Alfred will stay here and help Misty and Brock clean up." He then led Ash off but not before giving Misty a look that would allow no debate.

* * *

Later on at Professor Oaks Lab/Home Misty, Brock, Gary and Ritchie were waiting for Ash and Bruce to arrive.

Misty was beginning to get impatient "Where are they? It's not like he's buying a new wardrobe."

Ritchie leaned over to Brock "Well good to see that she hasn't changed any."

Brock whispered back "Yeah I just think she wants to get some time alone with him again."

"You think." He retorted

Gary then in his cocky tone "You know if I didn't know any better I swear you were upset that he wasn't spending time with you Misty."

Misty blushed but then glared at Gary "Shut up Oak. Who asked you?"

Gary smirked "You know I think you two must have been rubbing off on each other. You are as easy to mess with as Ash and he shops like a Girl."

"Excuse me do you all know where Professor Oak is?" They all noticed a young man who had walked into the room; he was dressed in a dark red collared shirt, black jeans, black shoes, and black shades. Following behind him was a Pikachu. All stood there for a moment looking at him. He looked familiar to them but with he short slicked back hair they couldn't place him.

Misty drooled at how he looked. "Whoa girl. No good turning into Brock. He's not as cute as Ash anyway." She thought. Then she recognized who it was before her. "Ash, what the hell did you do to yourself?" Then everyone else realized who it was.

Ash took of his shades "I just wanted a new look that's all."

Ritchie then asked "Hey where's your hat?"

"At home. I didn't want hat hair just after getting a new hair cut. Da... Fa... Mr. Wayne and Alfred will be here in a second so where is the professor?"

"Gramps is in His Lab. I'll go get him and tell him you're here."

Bruce and Alfred then walked in and everyone waited in silence for a minute for Gary to bring back his grandfather. "Ah well your both here. If you two would follow me Delia had a recording she wanted you two to see if... Well come along." Bruce and Ash followed Oak. Misty got up to go along when Brock stopped her.

"Brock what are you doing?"

"Simple. It's family business and as close as we are to him we're not family. If they wanted us to come along they would have asked."

"But Brock we're closer to him than anyone. Not even his own father knows him as well."

Then Alfred spoke "While that may be true. I know Master Bruce. He is a terribly private person and I suspect his son is much the same."

Misty then quietly sat back down. "He's right. Ash always seemed a very public person but he kept so much to himself. I could tell that he keep a lot inside."

* * *

Professor Oak led them to a small room with a TV and VCR sitting in front of a table and two chairs.

"I'll put in the tape and then I'll go. It was meant to be seen only by you two. That's what her will said anyway." Samuel Oak put the tape in, pushed play and walked out.

The screen started off black but then some one appeared on the Screen. It was the late Delia Ketchum, but she looked different. To Ash she looked a bit younger and her hair was done differently. It was down and some of it seemed to cover her face. Then she began to speak.

"Hello Beloved. Hello my son. If you're watching this tape then I can assume that something has happened to me. I made this tape to say goodbye and to let you both know I loved you both. You two are more important than anyone else in the world. I also made it for you to know my final wishes for you both and to also maybe answer some questions you may have. Ash I want you to get to know your Father. Don't hold the fact that he wasn't there against him. If you want to blame anyone blame me. Beloved, I'm sorry I never told you about Ash. When I discovered that I was pregnant I was scared. I'm sure you can understand why. That's why I decided to change my name to protect our son."

She took a breath. "I had hoped to eventually bring us all together and be a true family, but now it seems that this is impossible. Bruce please take care of my baby. He is my entire world but also if he decides to go off on his journey please let him do so. I know he will be a master and achieve his dream. I also know that he would be a worthy heir to his father's legacy. I know he'd make you proud. Now for some details that you might already know but I want to say them out loud. My home and everything in it I want to go to Ash. Bruce hold it and take care of it until he comes of age and don't ever let him give up on his dream whatever that maybe. Ash... You were my whole world; I've nearly lost you a few times. I know that and I know you tried to keep that from me like on Shaomoti. Please take care of yourself. I love you son, and remember one thing."

Her face turned serious for a moment "Change your "_you know whats"_ every day. That's an order." The she smiled and laughed then the screen turned black.

Both Bruce and Ash sat there for a second. Then Ash began to sob. He put his face in his hands and cried.

Bruce then pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to Ash. "The time for tears have past son; tell me...what do you want to do about it?"

Ash just looked at him confused. "I..."

"You don't have to answer me now but if you want to come I have something I want to show you when we get to Gotham. Only though, when you have you answer." Ash could only nod.

* * *

Later on after Ash had calmed down him Bruce, Misty, Brock and Alfred returned to the Ketchum home. Ash sat with Pikachu on his lap in the living room. Misty, who was the only other occupant, then decided to ask a question "Ash, penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm thinking about what to do next. About what to do with my life."

Misty looked at her friend quizzically. "What's there to think about? I thought we'd hit a different Pokémon League or something."

Ash grimaced "I'm not sure I want to...yet anyway."

"Well you have just now recovered. Brock and I haven't had a real time of rest since... it happened. I guess a vacation would be nice."

Ash then stood up and placed Pikachu on the ground "Come on Pikachu lets take a walk outside."

"Pika"

Misty stood up "That sounds good to me Ash."

"Sorry Misty. I need some time to myself. To think, okay"

Misty looked a bit hurt but nodded. "Okay Ash. Take your time."

Once outside Ash just started walking and Pikachu followed.

"You know what little buddy. This I think is the first time we've had some time to be together just the two of us in a long time."

Pikachu just ran and hopped up on his shoulder squeaking.

"I'm just glad you're alright Pikachu. Not knowing how you were these last few months was just killing me."

Pikachu made a reply that only Ash understood. "So do you think we should just head on out?"

"Ka chu" he affirmed Pikachu then poked his own stomach obviously communicating his desire to return to fighting shape.

"I'm just not sure. I don't think my hearts in it right now. I mean I did it. I am a master. What's the point? Do I just keep on battling? Is that all I'm going to be?"

Pikachu now looked at him questioningly.

"It is or was... I don't know. Hell I'm not even sure of who I am anymore!"

Ash and Pikachu had walked quite a ways by this point and now found themselves on the top of a hill. Ash stopped and looked towards the setting sun. Then he sat down.

"Pikachu. Can I tell you secret?

The electric mouse nodded.

"They broke me Pikachu. They made me their killing machine."

The electric mouse now looked at him in shock.

"No I didn't, but only because someone stopped me... Pikachu I was going to kill her. I was an inch away from killing Misty. Just to top it off. The killer is still in here, in my head."

"Chu?"

"When I trashed my room... that was him. I almost hit Misty."

Now a look of realization hit the mouse.

Ash nodded sadly "I can't trust myself near her. I could never live with myself if I hurt her."

Pikachu tried to placate his trainer but failed.

"No. I was lucky. What if next time I couldn't stop myself? I can't take that risk. Maybe if I find a way to control it then I could but until then..."

Ash stood up, ran his fingers through his hair and looked at his friend. "Come on Pikachu. I have to announce something to everyone."

* * *

Back at the House Alfred was serving Dinner when Ash returned.

Misty was the first to greet him. "How was your walk Ash."

"It was nice. Saw a good sunset while I was out there." Ash then to Misty and Brocks surprise ate rather sedately. Both of them gave him curious looks.

"Ash" Brock said "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... all things considered, anyway." No one needed elaboration on that point.

Bruce asked after swallowing a bite of his meal. "Ash I don't mean to hurry you but tomorrow I need to return to Gotham. I have work to catch up on there. Are you coming with me to Gotham?"

Ash put down his fork and looked over the table. "Well I guess now is as good a time as any. Yes I want to go to Gotham."

Both Brock and Misty got hopeful looks in their eyes and Misty asked "So how long are we going to be in Gotham before we hit the American League Gyms?"

Ash then had a regretful look on his face. "Not us Mist. Just me, I don't think I'll get back to training for while. I think you can consider me retired."

Brock just sat there slack-jawed and Misty was just as stunned.

Alfred just looked on and gave a supporting smile and Bruce seemed unreadable until he spoke. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes. I don't know you that well but I'd like to."

"Then we'll leave in the Morning."

"I do have one question though?"

"What is it?"

"Can I bring my Pokémon? At least Pikachu?"

"I think arrangements for them can be made to accommodate all of them. Wait how many do you have?"

Alfred then got a curious look on his face. "What Pokémon do you have master Ash?"

Ash then seemed to think for a second "Wow you know I haven't really thought about how many I actually have right now. If you don't count the tauros herd then 20 with Charizard.

Alfred noticeably winced at the last name. "I see. Some of those are known to be rather hard to raise young sir."

"You're telling me. Charizard gave me no end of trouble after he first evolved. You know much about pokémon Alfred?"

"Oh yes. A long time ago when I was a boy my parents lived in Saffron City. I had a few pokémon myself."

Bruce then looked over to his butler "I didn't know that."

"It was a very long time ago..."

Ash then took one last bite. "Well I'm done. I Think I'll go pack so we're ready to go in the morning." He picked up his plate and put it in the sink and walked out of the Kitchen.

Misty only looked on as he walked off with a look of dismay.

* * *

The next day Ash got up early and left the house with Bruce and Alfred. Then they returned to the house and left for the Airport. The private jet was waiting for them as Ash began to make his good byes. Ash stood there with Pikachu on his shoulder, next to Alfred and Bruce standing in front of his friends.

Alfred took Ash's carry one bag and Bruce put his hand on Ash's free shoulder "We'll be in the plane. When you're done here we'll go, Okay?" Ash nodded and Bruce and Alfred went to the plane.

Then Ash was alone with his Mentor Professor Oak, his rival Gary Oak, and his friends Tracey, Ritchie, Brock and Misty.

"I really don't know what to say guys."

Tracey then took the initiative as walked up to Ash. "Ash I owe you a lot man. Especially sense you got me the chance to work with the Professor as his assistant. Ash you just take care of yourself and don't be a stranger." Tracey then shook Ash's hand and stepped back to the others.

Next Ritchie approached to say his good-bye. "Well Ash... I guess this is it then."

Ash just nodded. "Yeah it is."

"Ash I'm really bad at good-bye and I really doubt that we'll never meet again. So I won't say good-bye. I am glad to see that you became a Master and the next time we meet I'll be one too. See you Ash."

Ritchie then nodded to the others and walked off to continue his journey. Now Professor Samuel Oak came up to Ash.

"Well my boy you've done well for yourself. You have some good friends here and I'm glad to have had you as a student of mine. I wish you weren't retiring from training but I won't try to convince you not to. Ash your mom was a magnificent woman when I met her and you are every bit her son. I wish you well."

Then Gary just walked up to Ash. They just kind of stared at each other for about a minute. Just about everyone Ash included expected one of them to possibly throw a punch. Then something completely unexpected happened. Gary grabbed Ash in to a bear hug. Gary nearly squeezed the life out of Ash. When he let Ash go Ash could see the Gary had tears in his eyes that he held back but his voice was a cocky as ever. "I don't believe for a second that you're quitting. When you come back Ketchum I'm going to kick your ass in the rematch you owe me." Then Gary turned around and walked off to his Grandfather. He faced away from all the others and stayed that way.

"Well that was unexpected" was all Ash could say. Then he noticed Brock was now next to him.

"You're telling me Ash. Well then Ash I know you need to do this. I'm no expert when it comes to father/son relationships but I do consider you family. You've always been like a little brother to me and now you're leaving. I'm going to miss you bro." Brock the hugged Ash lightly and when he finished he continued. "You know this is just killing her Ash."

"I know Brock. It's just that I have to do this on my own."

"Are you coming back?"

Ash was silent for a moment and seemed to consider his words carefully "Take care of her for me, will you Brock."

"I see. You take care brother."

"You too... brother."

They hugged one more time and then Brock walked over to Tracey and they began talking. Ash then turned around was about to leave when one more voice spoke up.

"You're not going to go without saying anything to me Ash Ketchum."

"Misty..."

"Ash why are you going?" Misty now stepped in front of Ash to block his path.

"I need to get to know my father."

"Then why can't I go."

"I have my reasons."

"Then why can't you say them"

Ash could not bring himself to reply.

"Well." She now seemed to become testy with his lack of response.

"I just don't want any distractions."

Ash then started to walk past Misty only to have her grab his shoulder.

"Am I just a distraction?"

Ash just stood there motionless and said nothing.

Misty spun him around and looked him in the eyes.

His eyes seemed cold but Misty swore she saw something was being held back.

He turned his face to the side and looked away from her "I'm sorry Misty."

"No. It's not good enough. Ash...please don't go."

"I have to Misty."

"No you don't" Misty then hugged Ash and seemed determined not to let go.

Ash was about make her let go when she did something else he didn't expect

She kissed him. With everything she had she kissed him.

The kiss ended as suddenly as it began

Misty looked into his eyes and then saw the pain in his eyes

"I'm sorry Misty. I really am."

Ash then embraced Misty again

"I have go Misty."

He let her go and began to walk off.

Tears began to form in her eyes "Good bye."

Ash then turned around and waved.

Then Ash walked to the plane before he could lose his self-control and release the tears that threatened to appear.

Once on the plane both Alfred and Bruce noticed his state. "I just need some time to myself." Ash then sat down and as he looked out the window he let the tears start to come. "It's the way it has to be Misty. If I could I'd let you come but... It's useless. Face it Ketchum, you can never see her again. Its for her own good." The only comfort Ash would allow himself was holding Pikachu as he cried silently.

An hour later Misty and Brock had just arrived at the former Ketchum home. Misty walked in first.

"I need a drink, how about you Brock."

"Sure."

She walked thought the living room to go to the kitchen only to be stopped dead in her tracks. Then the tears she had been holding back since Ash's plane had taken off finally were released.

The sound of her crying brought Brock into the room.

"Misty what's...oh I see." Then Brock held his friend close as she cried. She did not stop crying for a long time.

There in the middle of the room was a shiny new bicycle and sitting in the basket was a hat. It was Ash's Pokémon League Expo hat.

End of first arc.

Next Chapter: Now Ash has left his old life behind seemingly forever. Now Ash must adjust to life in Gotham City. Next Chapter "The beginning of a new life." What lays ahead for our hero?

Authors Notes: Well that ends the first Story arc of Boy Wonder. Now before you all kill me do you really think that this is the last you'll see of Brock and Misty. Well maybe. If I get a good enough response I might bring them back in. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I want to thank my good friend Classic Cowboy for helping me with this chapter. Which he did... a lot. Well please review and let me know what you think, also if you want an email for when I update or a question (which I will answer)


End file.
